yesfandomcom-20200222-history
Keith Tippett
Keith Tippett (originally Keith Graham Tippetts, born August 25, 1947 in Bristol) is a British jazz pianist and composer. Tippett went to Greenway Boys Secondary Modern school in Southmead, Bristol. The son of a local police officer, he was the solo soprano singer in a school production of Tom Sawyer. He formed his first jazz band called The KT7 whilst still at school and they performed numbers popular at the time by The Temperance Seven. In the late 1960s, he led a sextet featuring Elton Dean on saxophone, Mark Charig on trumpet and Nick Evans on trombone. Tippett married singer Julie Driscoll and wrote scores for TV. In the early 1970s, his big band Centipede brought together much of a generation of young British jazz and rock musicians. As well as performing some concerts (limited economically by the size of the band), they recorded one double-album, Septober Energy. He formed, with Harry Miller and Louis Moholo a formidable rhythm section at the centre of some the most exciting combinations in the country, including the Elton Dean quartet, and Elton Dean's Ninesense. Around the same time, he was also in the vicinity of King Crimson, contributing piano to several of their records (and even appearing with them on Top of the Pops). His own groups, such as Ovary Lodge tended towards a more contemplative form of European free improvisation. He continues to perform with the improvising ensemble Mujician and more recently (2006) Work in Progress. Tippett has appeared and recorded in a wide variety of settings, including a duet with Stan Tracey. Discography Solo * You Are Here... I Am There (1970) * Dedicated To You, But You Weren't Listening (1971) * Blueprint (1972) * T'N'T (1974) * Warm Spirits Cool Spirits (1977) * Frames (Music From An Imaginary Film) (1978) * The Unlonely Raindance (1979) * Mujician (1982) * The Supergrass (1985) * A Loose Kite In A Gentle Wind/Floating With Only My Will For An Anchor (1986) * Mujician II (1986) * Mujician III (August Air) (1989) * 66 Shapes Of Lipstic (1990) * The Dartington Concert (1992) * Une Croix Dans L'Ocean (1994) * Mujician I & II (1998) * Friday The 13th (2000) * Linuckea (2001) Hopper, Dean, Tippett & Gallivan * Cruel But Fair (1977) * Mercy Dash (1985) Keith & Julie Tippett * Couple In Spirit (1988) * Couple In Spirit II (1996) Centipede * Septober Energy (1971) Mujician * Mujician And The Georgian Ensemble: The Bristol Concert (1991) * The Journey (1992) * Poem About The Hero (1994) * Birdman (1995) * Colours Fulfilled (1997) * Spacetime (2001) * There's No Going Back Now (2006) Ovary Lodge * Ovary Lodge (1973) * Ovary Lodge (1976) Keith Tippett Tapestry Orchestra * Live At Le Mans (2007) The Dedication Orchestra * Spirits Rejoice (1992) * Ixesha (Time) (1994) Low Flying Aircraft * Low Flying Aircraft (1987) Keith Tippett, Paul Dunmall & Julie Tippetts * Live At The Priory (2005) Keith Tippett, Julie Tippetts, Philip Gibbs & Paul Dunmall * Mahogany Rain (2005) Paul Dunmall, Keith Tippett, Philip Gibbs, Roberto Bellatalla & Peter Faircloud * Kunikazu (2001) Paul Dunmall, Keith Tippett, Philip Gibbs & Peter Faircloud * Onosante (2000) Tippett - Nichols - Tippett * Mr. Invisible And The Drunken Sheilas (Supported By Mr. & Mrs. Disgraceful - Presented By Honest Spiv Faber And Eric Wetherall With The Kind Permission Of The Sheila Duncan Trio) (1987) Howard Riley / Keith Tippett * Facets: First Encounter (1981) * The Bern Concert (1994) * In Focus (2003) Howard Riley / John Tilbury / Keith Tippett * Another Part Of The Story Louis Moholo, Larry Stabbins & Keith Tippett * Tern (1982) George Burt / Raymond Macdonald Sextet Featuring Keith Tippett * A Day For A Reason (2005) * Boohoofever (2006) Peter Fairclough & Keith Tippett * Wild Silk (1995) * Imago (2001) Keith Tippett / Julie Tippetts / Louis Moholo-Moholo / Canto Generàl * Viva La Black Live At Ruvo (2007) Keith Tippett & Louis Moholo * No Gossip (1980) Pianoforte * Pianoforte (2005) Nicra * Listen/Hear (1977) Dreamtime * Bunny Up (1983) * Zen Fish (1999) * Cathanger '86 (2004) Paul Dunmall Octet * Bebop Starburst (1997) * Desire And Liberation (1997) * Great Divide (2001) * Bridging (The Great Divide Live) (2003) Amalgam * Prayer For Peace (1969) * Innovation (1974) * Another Time (1976) * Mad (1976) * Deep (1977) * Samanna (1977) * Close To You (1978) * Over The Rainbow (1979) * Wipe Out (1979) * Play Blackwell & Higgins (2004) Persuasion A * Two Steps To Easier Breathing: A South African Suite (1989) Paul Dunmall Moshka Big Band * I Wish You Peace (2003) Stan Tracy & Keith Tippett * Supernova (2008) Command All Stars * Curiosities 1972 (2008) Keith Tippett's Ark * Frames (Music For An Imaginary Film) (1978) Category:King Crimson People